Shadow of a Phantom
by Angel of Darkness4
Summary: Erik meets a woman with scars of her own, but can he learn to trust again?
1. Erik's Nightmare

__

Shadow of a Phantom

[A/N] _This may appear to be a prequel, but it is actually a sequel. The whole thing will be explained in the story, but it is basically this. Erik, being all grief stricken by the loss of Christine, decided he could no longer live in the opera. Of course Madame Giry helped him to escape the opera, but out in the world he was quickly discovered. He found himself reliving a nightmare in a freak show. Quickly our dear Erik lost his will to live and slowly started wasting away. However, a woman with scars of her own finds him and, perhaps, might be the answers to his prayers. That is, IF he can learn to trust again..._

A child should always be treasured by his parents. To be guarded and protected, sheltered and loved. Sometimes, however, such a simple thing can come between the love of a parent to a child. Cruel fate can destroy the love for one small, helpless little boy. And unloved little boys grow up to be unhappy men.

*******

"Move yourself, you pathetic piece of filth!" The source of the rough voice was an old, cross man holding a riding crop. The crop rose and fell on a dark form huddled on the ground. The form shifted and groaned, but found no pity from the old man.

"Hurry up, you!" The dark shape rolled out from under the beating and stood up. This caused the old man to back up very quickly, despite the fact that the form was chained to the wall. Another man entered with a glass of water and a small loaf of bread. He laid these on the ground before leaving with the old man. So began another day.


	2. Catherine's Discovery

[A/N] _I would like to thank the two whole people who responded to my story's prologue. You really made my day responding positively to my story. I am currently very angry because I ordered a copy of The Phantom of the Opera (1925) with Lon Chaney, and it still hasn't come! I am suffering Phantom withdrawal! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapters._

*******

Catherine was a very mature girl for her age. Ten going on thirty, that's what everyone says. Her friends found her strange for putting childhood activities below her. Which is why disliked the idea of going to the "show" that had just arrived in town. She would have outright refused when her friend asked her if it weren't for a strange feeling compelling her to go. She hated the curious feeling she felt about what she would find there.

When she arrived at the site, she noticed that the majority of the crowd was gathering around a small cage. Expecting to see a six-legged lamb, or whatever these simple people were so easily amused over, she parted her way through the crowd. As she approached the cage she thought she heard a light sob. She tripped and fell to her knees. When she looked up she came face-to-face with the most pitiful of creatures. No neglected animal, but a man! A man in a cage!

She looked in horror into the tortured eyes of the poor man before turning, with tears in her eyes. She ran through the crowd, stopping only to look back at the man. His eyes met hers only for a second, then she continued her mad dash away from terrible sight. She ran down the road sobbing and crying for her mother like she hadn't in years.


	3. The Escape

[A/N] _This chapter is actually of a decent length. I'm sorry the previous chapters have been so short, but that's just how I right. Many of my chapters are short, so I'll try to update often. I think that later on I might start writing from the characters point of view. Anyway here is the next chapter. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I've offered to let Andrew Lloyd Webber give me the rights to the musical, but he never responded._

*******

Maria had once been a great artist, that is, until an unfortunate accident took her family, and her inspiration. Not even her daughter, who was born later, could pull her out of her block. She would often sit in front of a blank canvas with a brush in her hand. There she would stay until she fell to the floor in tears. This was what she was doing today.

"Mother! Mother!" The little girl ran over to her mother, causing her to drop her brush.

"Cat? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"No Mother. We were at the show and..."

"Cat, you know I don't want you going to those awful things."

"I'm sorry Mother, but there I saw... it was..."

"What dear?" Maria was becoming very worried, her daughter rarely cried.

"It was a man in a cage! They called him the Living Corpse. He looked so thin and sick and sad. Mother, we have to help him!"

"Catherine, calm down. I'll take care of this. Stay here!!"

"But Mother..."

"Stay here!" She quickly stood up, and grabbed her cloak, paused to look at herself in a nearby mirror. She covered her head with the hood and put on long gloves, though it was very warm out side. She slipped a small, thin blade into her boot before opening the door and walking out into the sun.

*******

It was evening when she arrived. The crowds were leaving. Here and there she heard pieces of conversations. "Did you see it..." "...I can't believe..." She approached the cage near the back. She saw the man in the cage was asleep.

"Monsieur?" She whispered.

"What do you want?" The voice was soft, and full of pain. "If you have come to torture me, I'm afraid you're too late. It is closing time."

"Please sir, I've come to help you escape." She heard voices approaching and ducked behind a nearby tent.

"...I can't! It's my main attraction." She saw an old man arguing with a younger man. They stopped in front of the cage and looked in.

"Listen to reason! Look at what I'm offering you. It will never make you this much..." They walked away, and Maria returned to the cage. She felt sick. They were talking about this man as if he were an animal!

Quickly she pulled out the knife. She looked around fearfully, making sure no one was around. She started to pick the lock, with much difficulty. She had never done this before. Twice the knife slipped and sliced her hand. She bit her lip and continued until the lock popped open.

"Monsieur?" She shook him lightly, but he did not stir. She put her ear next to his mouth to see that he was still breathing. She felt his forehead and quickly pulled it away. He was burning up! She put his arm around her neck and lifted him up. He didn't seem to weigh much more then Catherine. She knew she had to get her out of there now.

She moved slowly, trying not to attract attention. It was dark, and by putting her cloak around the man, managed to sneak him out past the guards, explaining to them that her 'husband' had had a little too much to drink. When she got out, she sat him on a bench and checked his breathing. He moaned slightly, but did not wake. She caught her breath, put his arm back around her neck, and continued to her home.


	4. Introductions

[A/N] _Alrighty, sorry for taking so long getting this up. I tried explaining to my teachers that I had to upload a chapter, but they said I had better check my priorities. I did, and they were right as I thought they were. 1. Erik 2. POTO in general 3. Harry Potter _

4. LOTR 5. school 6. food 7. sleeping 8. boys (not counting Erik of coarse). I just don't understand teachers. Oh, well. Here's the next chapter. I've started writing in character's point of view.

Btw- I haven't read Susan Kay's Phantom, so I have no idea what kind of cat Ayesha is, so I made her Siamese because I like them. If I am totally wrong, please don't punjab me.

*******

Erik's P.O.V.

'I was so hot. Had I somehow fallen into my own torture chamber? Was Christine here? What is going on? Christine? No, wait, she left, didn't she? Yes, with him, Raoul. Wait, she came back. No, that was only to return my ring. Then she left, I heard her sing... with him. I'm sorry Madame Giry, but I can't stay here, I can't! Every time I hear her sing... she sings for him... it's like a knife in my heart. Goodbye... Wait, let go of me! No, not in a cage. Please, a mask, let me hide... I'm not an animal, let me go... the little girl cried when she saw me... she ran... I didn't mean to scare her... why am I here?'

Something cool was placed on my forehead. I stopped my hysterical dreaming. I heard music, I think, somewhere. Soft and low, a flute. One key wasn't working right, but I wasn't sure, it was too far away. I became aware of someone humming close by. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. I closed my eyes quickly, trying to block out the light. I moaned softly. Where was I?

From behind my eyelids I could see the light dim. I opened them slowly and saw that only a small lamp was lit. I looked around slowly. I noticed a small child in the shadows, but my eyes had not adjusted to see her face. I opened my mouth to speak, but only make a slight gasping sound. I coughed and tried again. "Where am I?" 

The little girl did not answer, but went to the door. "Mother, he's awake!"

Cat's P.O.V.

As soon as I had said this, my mother stopped playing the flute and emerged from her room. She came down the hallway towards me. When my mother walks she has the natural grace of a panther, silent and sure. Her gray eyes take in everything, but, unlike a panther, her eyes never really focus on anything. Anything except me. I was proud to be the one who could make my mother happy. Still I hated that my mother was so often alone.

My mother rushed to the side of the sick man. She felt his forehead and smiled. "It seems your fever has finally broke, monsieur."

"Where am I?" he asked again.

"You are at my mansion, right outside of Paris. My name is Maria Leclerc. This is my daughter, Catherine." She gestured for me to come.

"You may call me Cat, monsieur." I felt no fear of this poor man. I could tell life hard been hard for him. I hoped that we could help him.

"I'm sure you're hungry." Mother smiled again. She rose to leave. "I'll be right back."

I watched her leave before turning back to the man. I could not think of what to say to him. Behind the door I heard a light mewing. I smiled. That would be my cat 'Tasma. No doubt the stray I found a few days ago would be following her. I saw the man's eyes go towards the door. I smiled again, realizing with amusement that I was acting shy, which I had never done before.

"Do you like cats, monsieur?" His eyes focused on me. I saw again that sadness burning in his soul.

"You need not call me that, Cat. My name is Erik. And yes, I do like cats. I once had one. A Siamese." He smiled, which made him look much better.

I could not help but shudder. A Siamese? Could it be... I moved towards the door and opened it. In came 'Tasma, my pure white cat with amber eyes. As I predicted, there was the stray, a Siamese. She dashed in, moving straight to Erik. She jumped on the bed, purring loudly, and made herself comfortable on his chest. His already pale face went whiter still. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. His hand trembled as he pet the cat. 

"Ayesha?" he gasped. Looking into his eyes I could see a battle of emotions was taking place inside his mind.


	5. Revelations

[A/N] _Well, after many frustrating attempts, I've busted my writer's block. Here, at last is the fifth chapter. Do not fear, for the sixth chapter is already started. I promise to get it up as soon as possible. Check it out... this is a long chapter for me! Watch out, everyone cries at some point._

To you who noticed, I am aware that Imp has a phiction with the same name as mine. I brought this to her attention, and she says it's all right. 

*******

Erik's P.O.V.

All the memories I had been blocking out came rushing back to me. Christine, oh God, Christine! Why hadn't I died? I wanted to die. All those people I had killed, just for her. I loved her. I only wanted the best for her.

I didn't enjoy killing. The only time I had wanted to kill was when that ignorant boy came to take Christine away from me. But, even though he infuriated me, I let him go, because I couldn't refuse Christine her love.

Who am I? What am I? I am the Angel of Death! I dwell in a dark hell, the prison of my mind. I have killed those who stood in my way. My demonic face is a curse to all that see it!

I became aware that Cat was shaking me lightly. I flinched away from her touch, realizing that I wasn't wearing a mask. I sprang from the bed, despite a feeling of lightheadedness. I backed slowly into a corner, trying desperately to cover my face.

"Erik?" Those soft, innocent eyes met mine. She was crying. So was I. She... she was crying, not from fear? Why was she crying then? 

"I... I remember you. You were there, at the carnival. You ran away in tears. I scared you?" He looked so ashamed that I had seen his face.

"I wasn't afraid. I was sad for you, for the way they were hurting you..." I sank to the floor with my head in my hands. She took a step towards me and held out her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid..."

"No!" Something inside me snapped. "No, no, NO! Don't come near me! I could hurt you!" Didn't she understand what I was? "You should be afraid of me! I am a creature of darkness, an angel of death! I am the living ghost sent from hell! Perhaps you've heard of me? I am known as the 'Phantom of the Opera!'"

*******

Maria's P.O.V.

I heard the yelling from down the hall. I ran towards the room with a thousand thoughts going through my mind. Who was this man? What had happened to him? What was I going to do now that I had saved him? He could very well have gone mad long ago. That would account for those terrible cries that sent shivers down my spine...

I entered the room to find the man had retreated to a corner, and was trying to hide his face. His skull-like face, which had probably caused him to be shunned all his life, didn't scare Cat at all. She was trying to take his hand, and was speaking softly to him.

'She is so strong for being so young,' I thought. 'Most children would be terrified by such a deformity...'

"Mother?" Cat turned to me. "He says he's afraid of hurting me... I don't think he would. He turned white and started crying when he saw Ayesha..."

"Ayesha?" Cat quickly filled me in on what I had missed. 'So his name is Erik...' I quickly grabbed 'Tasma, who was running around like hellhounds were chasing her, and threw her out the door. 'There, one less thing to worry about...'

"Why aren't you afraid? Why are you helping me?" That hoarse voice brought me back to the matter at hand. Erik had managed to stand up, though he was shaking badly. I worried that he might collapse. He was very tall, but so thin... if he wasn't breathing so heavily, I'd have thought he was dead.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said softly, "because there is nothing about you that is threatening." I stepped closer and took his hands in mine. He flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Nothing is threatening about me?" He began to laugh hoarsely. "Look at me! You look at my face and tell me it isn't frightening?!?"

"I've seen worse." He looked surprised, but before he could say anything I turned to Cat. "Cat, dear, it is very dark in here. Go open the curtains." It was Cat's turn to look surprised. I prefer the darkness myself. Darkness does not judge. However, she walked to the window. I turned my back to Erik as light flooded the room. "I don't like doing this..." I took off my gloves, "but fair is fair." I took a deep breath, he had yet to really see me...

I turned around, expecting horror but only seeing surprise and then compassion in his eyes. 'God, his eyes... I should have known he'd understand.' I looked down at my bare arms, covered in scars, as I knew my face and back were. Cat put her arms around my waist. I looked back at Erik. He was crying, as was I. I knew he would never hurt me, or Cat. I silently vowed that I would take care of him, and never bring him any pain. I had fallen in love with this Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
